


All We Want For Christmas

by scarletmanuka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Venom-X-Change-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Eddie and Venom are nervous about spending Christmas with Annie and Dan but for two very different reasons. Venom is anxious about his hand made gift, and Eddie is wondering if the past months of building sexual tension will finally coalesce into something more.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	All We Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



The streets of San Francisco were quiet, and Eddie only saw a handful of cars as he made his way on his bike from his place to Anne and Dan’s. It seemed that many people had left the city for their Christmas celebrations, or were simply staying in. Within, he could feel Venom’s nervous anticipation and it magnified his own, though he knew that they were nervous for different reasons. Venom had spent the past several weeks painstakingly making a gift for Annie and Dan and he had worked himself into quite a state worrying whether they would like it or not. Eddie however was thrumming with anticipation of what might be in store for them today since the past several months had been filled with growing sexual tension between all of them. Right at the start he’d hoped to win Annie back but he’d soon come to accept that she wasn’t going to leave Dan. What he hadn’t counted on was the affection that Dan had begun to show towards not only himself but also Venom, and the fact that this seemed to _excite_ Annie. He had a feeling that it was all going to culminate sometime today as they gathered to celebrate the holidays together.

Eddie parked the bike and soon they were ringing the doorbell, shifting nervously from foot to foot. They heard footsteps and then the door was opening to reveal Dan, a huge grin on his face and a Santa hat perched atop his head. “Hi! Merry Christmas, guys!” he greeted them cheerfully and then surprised Eddie by drawing him into a tight hug.

Although he’d been slowly getting used to the casual but affectionate touches from Dan, they’d not as yet hugged and for a moment, Eddie stood frozen but finally he hugged Dan back, feeling him as a warm and solid presence in his arms. “Merry Christmas to you too,” he said, hoping his voice wasn’t squeaky.

 **“Happy holidays, Dan,”** Venom said, a small head coalescing from Eddie’s shoulder as they broke apart. 

“I’m so glad you could both make it,” Dan told them in a sincere voice. “Here, I’ve got hats for you both as well.” He grabbed two more Santa hats from the hallway table and plopped one on top of Eddie’s head and then more carefully sat one on Venom's head. It was a little bit big and sat rakishly crooked. “Very dashing,” Dan said, tweaking the hat a little before gently caressing Venom’s cheek.

Eddie swore that the inky blackness of Venom’s skin took on a pink hue as the symbiote said shly, **“Thank you.”**

“You’re very welcome. Now come on through to the kitchen and let me get you a drink.”

They followed Dan down the hallway, and Eddie caught only a glimpse of Mr Belvedere as he scurried off. He’d never much liked Eddie but he was terrified of Venom and always made himself scarce when they visited. Annie was in the kitchen checking on some roasting vegetables and she smiled warmly at them as they entered. She nudged the oven door closed with her hip and took off her oven mitts before reaching up to clasp Eddie’s neck and draw him down for a soft kiss on the lips. He stared at her with wide eyes as she drew back and whispered, “Merry Christmas.”

Eddie’s eyes darted to Dan to see how he felt about the kiss but Dan had a soft, indulgent smile on his face. “M-m-merry Christmas,” he stammered back, feeling his own cheeks go red.

 **You’ve kissed her many times in the past, stop being weird about it,** Venom said inside his head.

 _Yeah, in the_ **_past_** _,_ he shot back. _It’s a little different now._

**I thought we’d agreed to just go with it today.**

_We did, but I’m still allowed to be surprised that there’s something to_ **_go with_** _._

 **“Do I get a kiss?”** Venom asked Annie, and Eddie could feel the smug mirth he directed inwards through their bond.

Annie beamed at Venom and said, “Of course you do!” 

Eddie was expecting Annie to simply give Venom a kiss on the cheek but she surprised him. She wrapped her hand around the back of Venom’s head like she’d done with Eddie and kissed Venom directly on his mouth. He could feel Venom keeping very still and trying his best not to let any of his sharp, pointed teeth scrape Annie’s lips. Eddie glanced at Dan and then did a double take, not quite believing the desire that he saw on the doctor’s face. As Annie pulled back from Venom, Dan caught Eddie’s eyes and winked.

“Merry Christmas, Venom,” Annie said to the now furiously blushing symbiote. Eddie privately thought that the rosy tint to Venom’s skin was rather becoming.

“Crap, where are my manners?” Dan said, crossing to the fridge. “I was supposed to be getting you a drink. We’ve got beer, mulled wine, and some whiskey.”

“A beer would be great,” Eddie said, knowing that Venom hated hard liquor. 

Once they all had drinks, they headed through to the living room. A flickering fireplace was projected on the television since it was too warm for a real fire, and Eddie remembered how much Annie missed a cold Christmas. The huge tree in the corner was immaculately decorated and fairy lights twinkled merrily. Eddie privately wondered how it had remained in such pristine condition with Mr Belvedere around but then he noticed a broken ornament nestled beneath the branches and figured that Annie must have quickly fixed it just before they came over. It warmed him deep inside to know that she’d gone to such pains to make the day with them so perfect.

 **Get the present,** Venom reminded Eddie before they sat and he hurried into the hallway to grab it from his backpack.

“I know we said no gifts,” Eddie said, holding out the clumsily wrapped package, “but we wanted to bring you both something.”

 **“I made it,”** Venom said proudly but Eddie could pick up once more on his anxiety. Even though he was one hundred percent certain that Annie and Dan would gush over it even if they hated it, Eddie hoped they truly liked it. Venom had worked hard on the project and their kitchen was still a mess.

“Oh, you really didn't need to do that,” Annie told them, “but thank you.” She accepted the gift and sat down next to Dan so they could open it.

Venom didn't have his own breath to hold so he held Eddie’s instead and they watched nervously as Annie peeled back the bright wrapping. She gently picked the paper mache photo frame up and smiled as she took in the photo within.

“Hey, it’s all of us!” Dan exclaimed with a grin, accepting the frame when Annie handed it over for a closer look.

“The joys of not having to get film developed anymore,” Eddie said with a chuckle. He could just imagine the old photo attendant freaking out over the photo of the three humans and one very obvious alien symbiote that they’d taken together last month.

“This is lovely, thank you,” Annie said, leaning over to kiss both their cheeks.

“The frame is awesome,” Dan told Venom. “You must have worked really hard on it.”

 **“The curly bits on the sides gave me some trouble,”** Venom admitted.

“He only had to ask me for help once,” Eddie said.

“We love it,” Annie assured Venom.

“I think it’ll take pride of place on the bedside table,” Dan said and Eddie could feel Venom preening. “In fact -” Dan leaned over and gently kissed Venom on the side of the mouth - “why don’t we all go and place it there right now.” His voice was low and husky and there could be no mistaking the want in it.

Eddie gulped. “Won’t the food burn?”

“Fuck the food,” Dan growled and turned to pull Eddie into a heated kiss. 

“If you’re sure,” Eddie gasped breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Annie stood and held out a hand. “We’re sure. We can always order in if need be.”

 **What are you waiting for?** Venom asked silently. **This is all we want for Christmas.**

 _Yeah, yeah it really is,_ Eddie agreed and he reached out and allowed Annie to pull him to his feet.

It seemed that Christmas wishes really did come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, Kitausuret! Some holiday fluff just for you 😁
> 
> This work was part of an anonymous gift exchange and has been re-dated after the author reveal.


End file.
